


Friends with Benefits

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: After another rejection by Weiss, Jaune seeks advice from Nora on what he ought to do. Nora's advice is unconventional, and didn't help him much with Weiss, but it sure helped take his mind off the pain of rejection. It's good to have such a wonderful friend.





	Friends with Benefits

 

 

 

 

“No means no! Not in a hundred years! Not in a _thousand_ years! And not if you were the last man alive!”

The door slammed shut in Jaune’s face, blasting the bouquet back and showering petals all over him. The delicate roses were torn to shreds, and those stems that still held their flowers were bent and broken under the force of Weiss’ rejection.

Much like him.

Inside the Team RWBY dorm, he heard the girls talk. Ruby came to his defence as she always did, while Blake remained silent. It was Yang’s laughter than hurt the most, ironically. The idea that his feelings, his heartbreak, were little more than a joke bit deep.

Those in the corridor were little better. The sympathetic ones hurried away, desperate to escape so awkward a scene, but there were those who pointed and sniggered, taking pleasure in his despair.

Jaune laughed with them. At himself.

Laughed it off.

It was all he could do. Anything less and he’d probably cry.

Hurrying back to his and his team’s dorm, Jaune locked himself inside and sagged against the door, finally allowing some of the tears to fall once he saw it was empty and he was alone. He wiped them away quickly and sniffed.

The door to the bathroom opened.

Nora stepped out with a fluffy white towel wrapped around her body, leaving only her wet hair, shoulders, arms and her legs from the knees down bare. The bubbly girl hummed a tune, but it died a quick death on seeing him. Her eyes darted from his down to the ruined bouquet at his side, then back up again.

Her smile turned into a frown when she noticed the red rings around his eyes.

“Sorry,” Jaune said, turning his back on her and wiping his eyes again. “I-I didn’t hear you in the shower.”

“It’s okay. Just keep looking the other way, fearless leader.” Nora laughed breezily and, rather than rush back into the bathroom, padded across the floor behind him. He heard a rustle as she picked some clothes, then the flex of her mattress as she sat down.

She was often like that. No, she was _always_ like that. Not the streaking aspect, not that she was streaking anyway, but the sheer casualness of it all. How relaxed she was. He liked to think it was because she trusted him not to look, and Jaune repaid that faith by always keeping his eyes away.

With all the shit he had in his life, that level of trust was something to be cherished.

Obviously, Ren looked away as well, whenever he was in the room. It might have seemed odd and had at first when they’d been made a team, but you couldn’t have a co-ed team without at least a few unwritten rules. There just wasn’t enough room for them to get changed in the bathroom or segregate boys and girls to different areas.

When Nora and Pyrrha needed to get changed, he and Ren would look the other way. Vice versa when it was their turn. There hadn’t been any problems yet.

“I’m decent!” Nora cheered.

He still peeked carefully – knowing Nora might pull a prank. She hadn’t this time and was in one of her loose jumpers and shorts combos. The kind of thing she wore to laze around in. Both were in a different shade of pink and her hair, while still damp, was roughly brushed into position by her fingers.

Normally, she’d have reached for a comic or her headset, but Nora was watching him for some reason, head tilted to the side curiously.

“You asked Weiss out again, didn’t you?”

“That obvious?” he asked bitterly. On realising he was still holding the flowers, he sighed and dumped them into a nearby trash can. “Never mind. Stupid question.” He bit his lip and fought back the urge to pout. “Is there something wrong with me, Nora? Am I ugly?”

“Nope.”

“I’m being serious!”

“So am I,” his teammate said. “You’re handsome. I’d give you an eight out of ten.”

Jaune’s cheeks flushed with colour, though he shook it off and rolled his eyes, pacing past Nora to sit on the end of his bed. She was just humouring him. He appreciated it, but in a distant way. Nora was like the older sister you had that always thought the best of you and wanted to help. Just like his own sisters, they’d always tell him how great he was because they loved him.

It wasn’t objective.

“Thanks,” he mumbled half-heartedly.

“You don’t believe me?” Nora hooked her legs under her and knelt on her bedsheets.

“More that I know what you’re like.” He didn’t mean it to sound an insult, so added, “Thanks though, Nora. You’re a good friend.”

“I’m also a girl. A girl in a school where a lot of good-looking boys study.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, come on…” Nora rolled her eyes. “Jaune, I’ve seen you check out Pyrrha and me when you think we’re not looking. You _really_ like us in the school skirts.” Nora leaned forward and stage-whispered. “Super woman secret; I totally noticed you noticing me!”

Jaune choked. His face and neck began to turn red. He felt guilt and shame pool in his stomach.

“N-Nora, I… that’s to say…”

“Another super woman secret!” Nora cheered, interrupting him. “We look at you, too!”

“W-What…?”

Nora laughed and fell back on the bed, kicking her legs. It only lasted a second and she recovered quickly, squirming like a snake to turn around so that she was laid flat on her stomach, elbows on the bed and chin atop her hands.

“We’re not that different, you know? Girls. You look because you like what you see, and I look because I like what I see. Pyrrha _definitely_ looks, and she’s not even subtle about it. Do you think we don’t? You think we just sit around playing with dolls and waiting for some man to come and sweep us off our feet?”

“N-No.” He scratched his head. “I’ve heard my sisters talk enough about guys to know that isn’t true.”

“So, it’s just me and Pyrrha who are different then?”

“Well… more me,” he admitted.

Nora laughed. “Nope. I’m on a team with my childhood friend and my fearless leader as the only eye candy. One of those two I’ve known _forever_ ,” Nora dragged the word out with a groan. “And the other is new. Who do you think _I’ve_ been checking out the most?”

“Ren.”

“Bzzttt! Wrong!”

Jaune looked away. “You’re teasing me…”

“You have a birthmark above your left hip.”

His mouth fell open. “How did you-!?”

“I might have looked.” Nora said it was she was admitting to some distant crime. “Just a little. Just a peek. In my defence, you have a cute butt.”

He choked on air.

“Point is!” Nora said, recovering admirably. “I’m not giving you an eight out of ten just because you’re my fearless leader. If it was based it on personality and friendship and the power of love, you’d be a ten along with Ren. You’re both the most important guys in the world to me. I’m giving you an eight on looks alone.”

“Y-You… peeked on me…?”

“Let’s not focus on that bit. Let’s focus on the bit where I’m helping you.”

“I never peeked on you…”

“Stop living in the past. Sheesh!”

He wasn’t sure what to think. Nora had that effect. While some women left him speechless through beauty, wit or, in Ruby’s case, pure niceness. Nora just had the Nora factor. Ren said it was something you got used to.

“Right.” He just had to accept it. “Okay, thanks. That means a lot to me. I guess…? Kind of.”

“Eh.” Nora shrugged. “I’ll take it.”

“So, if I’m an eight, then why is Weiss so against me? She gets so angry whenever I try and talk to her.” He sighed and his head fell a little. “Can you tell me what I’m doing wrong, Nora? I trust you more than anyone else on this.”

Nora appeared surprised. “More than Pyrrha and Ruby?”

“Pyrrha’s too nice. She’ll just tell me Weiss will come around. Ruby is Weiss’ partner. It’s not fair to expect her to help me over her partner, and I wouldn’t force her to.”

“Wow. You really _have_ been thinking about this.” Nora hopped off the bed and rushed over to his. Jaune made to move, but she pushed him back down, sat behind him and then began to pick loose rose petals out of his hair. He relaxed once he realised what she was doing. “Here, let me help. You look ridiculous.”

“Sorry. Must have missed some.”

“It’s fine. I used to pick leaves out of Ren’s hair when we were little.” Nora collected a few and dumped them on his bedsheets, then went back for more. “As for Weiss, I don’t think _you’re_ the problem at all. It’s her. Weiss just doesn’t like you that way.”

“How can she know? We’ve not even been out.”

“You don’t have to date someone to know.” Nora laughed and slapped his back. “We’ve known each other for a couple of months now. Do you want to date me?”

“No.” His answer was immediate, and he regretted it. “I mean, you’re very attractive and I-”

“It’s fine, silly. I don’t feel for you that way either. It doesn’t mean we don’t like one another, we’re just not interested romantically.” Nora didn’t sound offended at all, and he relaxed once more. “You’ve known Ruby for just as long as well. Just like Ren and Pyrrha have known each other and aren’t making out in closets. Ren doesn’t feel that way about Pyrrha, and Weiss just doesn’t feel that way about you.”

He winced. “Isn’t it possible to change her mind?”

“Maybe. But doing it by asking her out is the wrong way.”

Interested, he asked, “How so?”

“Because she’s already said no. When you ask her a second time, it’s like you’re saying you didn’t listen to her the first time. Or the first ten times,” Nora mumbled. Jaune blushed. “Even if she did suddenly like you a little more, she’d probably say no again because she thinks you’re not listening to her. She’ll dig her feet in. It’s what I’d do, and I’m not even Weiss. She’s even more likely to do it considering how proud she is.”

Put like that, he could understand it. Ruby and Pyrrha had tried to explain it to him before, but they were wishy-washy about it, trying to excuse Weiss’ behaviour even as they wanted to help him, and usually ending in `but maybe it’ll work out` or something similar.

Nora didn’t cut corners. She didn’t sugar-coat her words.

“If you _really_ want her to like you, you’re going to have to stop asking her out.” Nora parted some of his hair again but, satisfied he’d de-flowered him, leaned back and patted his head. “If you get to know her as a friend first and make her like you as the same, she’ll have another chance to get to know you. Maybe she’ll change her mind. She might not, though,” Nora warned. “If that happens, you have to accept it.”

“Yeah.” It hurt to hear it, but also helped. “Thanks, Nora. For everything.”

“Happy to help, fearless leader!” Her giggles cut off. “But… Weiss could be less of a bitch about it as well.” Her sudden turn surprised him, as did her scowl when he turned to face her. “I get that she doesn’t like it, but she could have explained that better. I don’t like seeing her treat you like that. Or seeing you come back in tears.”

Hurriedly, he wiped at his eyes again, even though it was far too late.

Nora shot him the most sympathetic smile he’d ever seen.

“I must look pretty stupid,” he mumbled.

“You look hurt and lost.” Nora hugged him from behind. “You’d be worried if I started crying, so I don’t see why I can’t be worried when you do. Even Ren would want to help. Why are you so set on asking Weiss out, anyway?”

“I love…” He cut off. Reconsidered. “I like her. I keep thinking of her.”

“Naughty things?”

He flushed. “Sometimes…”

“It’s cool. I think naughty things sometimes, too.”

“About Ren?”

“Ew! No.” Nora laughed. “Ren and I have been friends for _sooooo_ long. Like, forever. Childhood friends doesn’t instantly mean lovers, you know. We’re more like brother and sister.” Nora leaned into his back and planted her chin on his shoulder. Her cheeks were a little pink, but she managed to wink at him. “When I think of naughty stuff, I usually think of you.”

His mouth fell open.

“Hey!” Nora pokes his shoulder and blushed some more. “Don’t be like that! Who else do I have to think of? The only guys I know are Ren, who’s like a brother to me, you, and then Team CRDL. Or Port!” Nora shuddered. “I think naughty things about Cardin sometimes, but those fantasies usually involve blood. Lots and lots of blood, broken bones and me with a hammer.”

Embarrassed, Jaune still had to laugh. “I think I have those same dreams.”

“He’s very killable, isn’t he? It’s like animal magnetism, except you want to hurt him…”

“Yeah…”

The two of them shared a laugh, and through it, Jaune’s sorrow lifted a little. Even if Weiss would never return his feelings, at least he wasn’t alone. He had his team, he had Ruby, and behind him, he had Nora.

Nora, whose hands had roved a little lower, and now appeared to be rubbing his chest through his school shirt.

“Uh. Nora?”

“I wasn’t kidding earlier, you know. I really do think you’re an eight. A ten because I like you.”

“Like me as a friend,” he said. “In the same way I like you.”

“Friends can do things that lovers can and still be friends.” Nora pressed her breasts to his back. “I could help take your mind off Weiss.”

“N-Nora!?.” He pushed her hands away. He didn’t know what she was thinking and wasn’t even sure he knew what she was suggesting. There was no way he wasn’t misunderstanding. “Y-You don’t have to do that. If that’s what you’re suggesting…”

“Do what? Sex?”

His face flushed. “Yeah. That.”

“I don’t see why we can’t. We’re both adults. We’re friends. Neither of us is taken.”

“You don’t feel about me that way,” he hissed. “Don’t tease me like this.”

“Tease?” Nora laughed suddenly and pulled him back. He fell onto his bedsheets and Nora took advantage to clamber on top of him, hooking one leg over his hip and then sitting down directly on his crotch.

Jaune hissed through clenched teeth at the feeling of her weight settling on him.

“I don’t love you if that’s what you mean,” she said. “I mean, I _love_ you, but I’m not _in love_ with you. Same as Ren, really.”

“E-Exactly. You don’t want me like that.”

“Now, Jaune.” Nora smiled coyly. “I didn’t say that.” Without warning, she rolled her hips forward, rubbing her shorts against the bulge in his pants and making him gasp. Even through two or more layers of fabric, the slight stimulation was enough to send his virgin body into shivers. “I’m not suggesting we get married, have kids and raise a family. I’m saying we help one another out. You have a problem focusing on anything other than Weiss. I have my own problem.”

“A-And what problem is that?”

“I’m trapped in a room with two boys – one of which I couldn’t touch without feeling icky, and the other of which isn’t afraid to undress in front of me.” Nora rolled her hips against him again. “I’m horny.”

“You… I…” Jaune clenched his eyes shut. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better. Don’t pity me, Nora. I have enough pride to-”

Nora slammed her mouth onto his.

Jaune’s eyes flew open and then shut again. The feel of her body all over his sent his mind spiralling into darkness, while her lips – soft and warm – moulded to his perfectly. Nora’s hands settled on either side of his face and she rubbed her lips sloppily against his, pushing harder and harder until he felt something warm and soft brush out.

Her tongue.

He let it in.

Fire raced through his veins. His arms linked behind Nora’s back and he leaned into the kiss as her tongue brushed against his, shyly at first and then with increased fervour. Their tongues intertwined and rubbed up against one another like bodies on a dance floor.

When Nora pulled back, it was only because they both needed to breathe, and Jaune stared up at her with hazy, confused eyes.

“Pity, huh?” She licked her lips. “I’ve thought about doing that before, you know. What you might taste like.” Nora eyes lay concealed behind heavy lashes as she gazed down at him. “I’ve thought about a lot more. Sometimes when everyone is asleep, I imagine what would happen if I crawled into your bed.”

Jaune’s heart skipped a beat.

“I imagine slipping in the bottom, pulling your boxers down and waking you up by licking and kissing you under the covers.” Nora rubbed her shorts against him again and continued to do so. Her breathing quickened and he had the feeling she wasn’t even talking _to_ him anymore but was instead lost in fantasy. “I imagine what might happen if you wake up, what you might say or do.” She bit her lip. “How we’d have to be quiet to not wake Ren and Pyrrha. How I’d bite down on the cushion and scream into it. How we’d lay there, covered in sweat, bodies tangled together.”

His erection fought against his pants. He could hardly breathe and couldn’t move – not that he wanted to move at all. “N-Nora…”

“Tell me you haven’t,” she said, panted. Her hand settled on his chest, pinning him down. “Tell me you haven’t looked at me in my school skirt and imagined flipping it up and pushing me down over a table. Or walking in on me while I’m in the shower and pretending it was an accident. Tell me you haven’t fought about it.”

Something came to life inside him. “I have.”

“I knew it.” Nora’s eyes lit up. She rubbed herself harder on him. “Tell me.”

He wasn’t sure he could, but something in Nora’s eyes had the words spilling out even past his embarrassment. Right now, she could have asked for his deepest and darkest secrets and he would have told them.

“I hear you in the shower and imagine what your body looks like.”

“Yeah? How is it?”

“Beautiful. Gorgeous. Full and curvy.” Her smile egged him on. “Water runs down it, over your breasts and across your stomach. Sometimes when Ren and Pyrrha leave early, I listen against the door.”

“Naughty, Jaune.”

He flinched. “S-Sorry.”

Leaning down, Nora whispered into his near. “Next time, you should come inside and watch.”

His hips bucked against her. Nora rode them, gasping.

“What else?” she asked. Demanded. “Tell me more.”

“You dropped your towel once. You asked if I saw and I said I didn’t, but the truth is, I looked. I saw your ass. It was incredible.”

“Ah!” Nora’s cheeks were as red as his, but she cupped one anyway, bouncing up and down on him. “You want to know a secret?” When he nodded, she smiled. “I dropped it on purpose. I was hoping you’d look.”

Fuck. He groaned. “Nora!”

“Tell me one more. Something bigger, something _better_.” The moment she said it, her hands caught his, resting on her hips, and dragged them higher. She placed them on her large breasts, which were bouncing up and down as she did.

Jaune’s mouth felt dry. He’d never thought he would be in such a position, let alone being told – through actions, not words – to play with his teammate’s breasts. They were so large and soft. He wouldn’t lie; he’d watched and thought about them before. How could he not? Weiss was who he’d always wanted, but her breasts were smaller. He was still a man. He still had urges. Hormones.

Nora’s breasts were everything he’d ever imagined and more. He was stunned at the feel of them and couldn’t move his hands – only remembering to do so when Nora moved his hands for him, forcing him to massage and rub them through her top.

She moaned at the sensation, giving him the confidence to continue it.

“Tell me, Jaune. Come on. I told you my fantasy. Tell me yours. I’ll give you a reward if it’s good~”

What could she reward him with that he wasn’t already experiencing?

He wanted to find out.

“I’ve jacked off to you.” He grunted as Nora slammed down harder, rubbing up against his erection. It was like she was having sex with him, except they were both still clothed. That didn’t make it any less sexual. “When everyone was asleep,” he continued, watching her face, her bright eyes, her gleeful smile. “It was after you were jumping on your bed and Pyrrha told you to go to sleep. Your tits kept bouncing and your top rode up until I saw your stomach. I couldn’t stop thinking about your skin. About the little bit I saw.”

“Did you cum?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Where?”

“Into my hand.”

Nora pulled his right hand off her breast and looked at it. “This one?”

He nodded.

Nora smiled deviously and _licked_ the palm of his hand. She ran her tongue up it, then kissed it and brought his hand closer, running her tongue between his fingers before sucking on one, then another. Her mouth was hot and warm, and he felt her tongue swirl around his forefinger.

“G-God. Nora.”

“I think you deserve a reward for being so honest, Jaune~” Letting go of his hand, Nora reached down and gripped the bottom of her top, arms crossed. “Here you go!” she giggled, dragging it up and over her head.

Jaune’s eyes widened.

Nora’s large breasts fell free, no bra to contain them, and then continued to jiggle and bounce as she rode him. Her stomach was smooth and flat, but not overly muscled. It looked soft to the touch. Reaching out, he laid his palm upon it and tested the theory himself.

“Mhm. You like that?” Nora asked, tossing her top away.

“Y-Yeah.”

“You like these?” she asked, cupping both breasts and jiggling them. For added effect, she drew one up to her face and licked the nipple. A bright pink little nub that stood at attention, proof of her excitement.

“Fuck, yes!” he hissed. Feeling more confident, he brought his hands up to caress and rub them, softly at first, not wanting to hurt her and being inexperienced, but then with a little more force when her moans made it clear she liked it.

He could feel her bouncing through them. Feel her nipples rub against the palms of his hands as she rode him up and down. No doubt she could feel him, too. Feel him straight through her shorts and his pants.

“Got it in your head yet, oh fearless leader?” Nora panted and _ground_ her hips down into him. “This isn’t pity or me making you feel better.” She giggled. “It’s an offer. You help me and I’ll help you. We’ll still be best friends after. Just… better friends. With benefits. And if you ever get caught up about Weiss again, you can come to me. I’ll make you forget _all_ about her.”

“Yes!”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes. I want it!”

“What do you want, Jaune?” Nora leaned down, pressed her nipples against his and blew into his mouth. Her lashes were so long that they all but covered her eyes. He’d never noticed before. “Tell me what you want. If you do, I’ll reward you again~”

“I want to make love to you!”

“Ah, ah, ah. We’re not in love, remember? You can’t make love to me if you don’t love me. Say what you _really_ want.”

He was so close. So close that he was afraid he might cream his own pants if she didn’t stop riding him, touching him, teasing him. Jaune threw his head back and let out guttural moan. It only got worse when Nora took that as an opportunity to suck on his neck.

Licking his Adam’s apple, she giggled. “Tell me or you won’t get it.”

“I want to fuck you!”

“Naughty.” Nora bit his neck. “I want to fuck you, too.” Her hand dipped low, brushing across his bulge as she stopped riding it. It then inched higher, finger dipping into his buckle and pulling it apart. “So, let’s get to it, hm?”

The faint buzz and click by the door as someone used their scroll to unlock it cut through the room, and through the haze of lust. Jaune’s eyes darted to the door along with Nora’s.

His mouth opened, though he wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

Scream? Say it wasn’t what it looked like? Nora riding him topless, him with his hands on her tits and bursting out of his pants – but don’t worry, it’s _totally_ not what it looks like.

His body defaulted to catatonic shock.

He lay there with a wide-eyed expression, mouth hanging open.

Luckily, Nora wasn’t quite so shell shocked. She threw herself to the side, rolled off the bed and caught the towel she’d used to dry herself off earlier. Wrapping it around her and hiding the fact she was topless, she turned to the door just as it opened.

Ren stepped in with Pyrrha. Both were sweaty and covered in small nicks, cuts and bruises from a good spar. On seeing Nora apparently in nothing but a towel – and Jaune laid on his side, curled into a ball to hide his front from view - Ren quickly averted his eyes.

Pyrrha sighed. “Nora, you really should get changed in the bathroom.”

“Eh-heh. Oops. Sorry!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaune awoke to an incredible sense of warmth.

His eyes fluttered open, lips parting as he gasped and tried to find himself. His head fell to the side and he noticed Pyrrha in the bed next to his, curled onto her side and fast asleep, as he’d been. The sound of Ren’s breathing from the other end of the room told him the same there, and the last thing he remembered was late night training with Pyrrha, intense sexual frustration and then going to bed.

Even now his cock was rock hard.

Also, hot and wet.

There was a bulge in the covers before him. A big one. Jaune didn’t dare to breathe as he lifted the edges up, revealed his lower body, and then Nora there, laid on her stomach, orange hair bobbing up and down over his waist as she swallowed him whole.

Jaune’s head fell back and his body shivered.

It told Nora he was awake. Pausing slightly in her suction, Nora brought her head up, slurping up to the tip of his length so that she could see him properly. Her cheeks were flushed a little and she looked nervous, afraid either of his reaction or what might happen if she was caught. Even so, she managed a quick wink.

And then, with agonising slowness, she slid back down him again, forcing all eight of his inches into her warm, wet, mouth.

“Hngh!” Jaune’s head fell back.

This had to be a dream. It had to be a lust-fuelled fantasy. If it was, he didn’t care. It felt all too real and he wasn’t about to turn it down. Looking again to make sure Pyrrha was asleep, Jaune let the covers fall back down, laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Experienced it.

Nora’s tongue worked its way around his shaft, up to his head as she drew back. She sucked at the tip greedily, slurping slightly beneath the covers as her head bobbed up and down, then she took him whole again, swallowing and gagging slightly around him.

He felt her pause to take breath. Felt her start to kiss him again, to brush her lips over his skin and then push his cock against her tongue until it pressed against the top of her mouth.

Jaune whined when Nora stopped and began to crawl up him. The cold air against him was almost painful. He held back, shifting aside a little as she laid in front of him with her back to his front and her hair before his face.

“I said I always imagined this,” she whispered, keeping quiet so as to not wake the others. “Always wondered what you would do. Well, here’s your chance.”

His throat felt thick. His entire body was on fire.

Nora wanted to test him? See how far he’d go?

Alright. Fine.

Without asking permission or giving her a chance to argue, Jaune slipped one hand under her pyjama top and began to grope her. The other delved down to her bottoms, simple shorts, and tugged them down, exposing her soft, round ass, which he ran his hand over, all the while watching her reaction,

Nora kept her hands before her, one atop the other as if she were sleeping on her side. She made no move to stop him or speed him up, and in fact seemed determined to do nothing at all. To let him do everything to her.

Do _anything_ to her.

Jaune reached down, pushing his own pyjama bottoms a little further down and taking his hard cock in hand. Nora’s saliva still coated it, making it hot and slick in his hand. Breathing heavily, he lined it up with her hot pussy, almost losing himself then and there. He couldn’t _see_ it, but he could feel how her lips parted for him. How heat radiated from her core like hot water rushing over him.

He paused, unsure if he should continue. Unsure if he was allowed to continue.

Nora solved that problem by pushing back just a little, making his head slip past her lips and pierce the darkness. His breath came out in a gasp buried into her neck.

His hand tightened on her breast and the other slipped around, grasping into her shorts and rubbing her pussy as he pulled her onto him, penetrated deeper inside. Every inch was agonising sweetness as her warm and tight sex welcomed him. Her skin gliding down his wet. Her muscled tightening and relaxing around him, _squeezing_ him all over in a way he couldn’t describe.

“Did you dream of this?” Nora whispered.

“N-No. I never dared…”

“Heh.” Nora rolled her hips, grinding him inside her and making them both gasp. “T-To tell you the truth, neither did I.”

“Is it okay?”

“Yeah.” Nora moved again and this time they both were prepared for it. That didn’t stop the heat washing over him, or the need to press his lips against her neck. “It’s more than okay,” she whispered. “Do it. Move.”

He did. Slow at first. Even the act of drawing back an inch had his balls tingling and his dick melting. Biting his lip, he tried to keep going without losing himself inside her, drawing his cock back until only the tip remained inside of her.

Nora had begun to pant as well. Her hands moved for the first time, drawing his up out of her shorts and towards her face. Quickly, she clamped his hand over her mouth, making the message clear. Gripping harder onto her cheeks, Jaune nodded.

And then thrust into her.

“MMH!” Nora’s voice choked into his hand and her eyes rolled back, her head following as she leaned into him and arched her back.

He didn’t dare stop. If he did, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to start moving again. Nora was so hot and tight, so soft in his hand and tight down below. He squeezed her breasts harder, pinching her nipples between his fingers and slamming his pelvis into her soft ass.

In the dark quiet of the room, the sounds of the bed shifting, and Nora’s muffled grunts were so loud it was a miracle Ren and Pyrrha didn’t wake up. In truth, they were probably quieter, only seeming so loud because their faces were next to one another.

If he let go of her mouth, he knew she’d scream loud enough to wake the dead.

The thought turned him on.

Too much so, in fact. A distant part of him had thought about sex and what he’d do in his first time, but he’d not quite been prepared for how incredible it felt. How perfect Nora felt. She was so round and soft and bountiful compared to Weiss and he fucking loved it. His cock was twitching, ready to blow even though they’d been fucking properly for less than two minutes.

“I can’t hold on,” he whispered directly into her ear. “I’m going to cum.”

Over the hand wrapped around her mouth, Nora’s eyes slid back to him, wide. He couldn’t tell if it was an invitation to finish inside or not, but it didn’t matter. He hadn’t been joking. The moment he finished his sentence, his cock erupted inside her.

A thick burst of cum shot inside her, expelled from his dick with so much force it shocked even him. Jaune groaned and bit down on Nora’s neck, his ass twitching forwards as he tried to get deeper, shooting another rope of his sticky seed with every thrust.

Nora made a guttural sound into the palm of his hand and her eyes rolled up. He felt her tongue against his palm, pushing against it as her pussy clamped down on him and her body convulsed. He wondered if she could feel his hot seed pumping inside of her.

Judging from the look on her face, she could.

His virgin dick twitched again, expelling a fitful splash of seed and draining his balls completely. It felt like seventeen years of cum and he could feel the heat around his dick as it pooled inside of her, sealed where her lips clung to his shaft.

When Nora’s breathing began to even, her large breasts not quite swelling so much, he removed his hand from her mouth.

“Y-You came inside…” she moaned.

“Yeah.” He couldn’t find it in himself to be upset. Or worried. “You asked for it,” he said instead. “Sneaking into my bed like that. What did you think I’d do?” He reached down and gripped her ass, pulling out two inches and then driving himself back in with a wet slap.

There was a little spurt as some of his cum splashed free.

Nora’s eyes fluttered.

“You ever sneak in here again and I’ll do worse. I’ll fill you up until you’re pregnant.”

“Hmm…” Nora shuddered. “You promise?”

“Yeah.”

Giggling quietly, Nora shifted her head and planted a kiss on his lips, surprising him with how tender it was. “Probably not a good idea. We’d be awful parents.”

He had to admit it was true.

“Plus, we don’t love each other _that_ way,” she said. “This is fun, don’t get me wrong, but we’re not like that. We don’t _like_ one another.”

“I like this,” Jaune said, almost petulantly.

“So do I.” Nora pecked his lips. “We can do this again any time you like. We’ll be friends.”

“With benefits?”

“Mhm.” Nora ground her pussy down his shaft. “Lots of benefits.” Pulling herself off with a little gasp and a spillage of semen, Nora slid down and kissed his neck, disappearing under the sheets and back towards her bed. “Night-Night,” she whispered.

Watching as Nora slid out the end of his bed, pulled her shorts up over her sweaty ass and adjusted her top, Jaune could only smile. He didn’t fail to notice the slight glisten of her arousal mixed with his cum, which dripped down the inside of her thigh. Nor the wet patch on her shorts as she crawled over her bed and back under her own covers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t know what you’re trying, but it isn’t working,” Weiss snapped.

“I’m not trying anything, Weiss. I just wanted to apologise. I spoke to Nora and she pointed out how I’ve been going around everything the wrong way. Kept asking you out and not listening to your clear answer.” He bowed his head. “I’m sorry, and I hope you’ll give me a chance to be a friend. Nothing more and nothing less.”

Weiss hummed, watching him with a clearly disbelieving expression. Beside her, Ruby looked ecstatic, not to mention Pyrrha across the table, who looked like she’d been gifted ten years’ worth of Christmas presents at once.

Even Blake and Yang looked impressed.

Faced with that, Weiss could hardly reject him. “Hmph. We’ll see.” She crossed her arms and turned away. “I’ll give you a chance, Jaune. But that’s all you get. And no more Snow Angel, or all bets are off.”

“No more stupid names,” he agreed. “A chance to be a friend is all I ask.” Standing, he smiled at the girls and winked at Ruby. “I’ll see you girls later. Pyrrha, have you seen Nora? We were going to do a little sparring later.”

“I think she’s taking a shower in the dorm at the moment. If you like, I could-”

“Nah, it’s fine.” He was turning away, hiding the hardness in his pants. He waved and headed away from the table.  “Nora’s expecting me already, and I wouldn’t want to hold her up. You know how she can be.”

And besides, he’d promised to come into the bathroom the next time he caught her taking a shower.

He wouldn’t be much of a friend if he broke _that_ promise.

 

 

 


End file.
